Walk on The Water
by Dilly Pickle
Summary: The story of Jesus walking on the water (Matthew 14), Narnian style (updated version)


**Matthew 14:22-36**

* * *

**Updated version**

* * *

"Nan?"

Susan looked down as she felt her dress being tugged at. Looking at her were the big, blue eyes of her youngest granddaughter, Amy. Susan smiled at Amy.

"Nan, will you please tell me a story?" Amy asked, bouncing slightly on her toes.

"Sure," Susan said with a smile. She lifted the little girl up onto her lap, who quickly nested her head in Susan's breast.

"What story would you like to hear?" Susan asked.

"Can you tell me a Narnia story that I've never heard before?" Amy requested, not looking up.

Susan was a bit surprised. She'd told almost all those stories. But surely there was one she hadn't yet told? She spied Robert playing in the fish pond, and she spotted his little toy boat. Yes! That was a story she'd never told!

"Let's see," Susan murmured, "how to begin…"

"You thought of one, Nan?"

"Indeed I did, little one," Susan replied, then sighed. "I know. It all began on a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky! King Peter and his siblings were enjoying their morning walk, which happened every day, exactly thirty-eight minutes after breakfast."

"How do you know that exact time, Nan?"

"Because Queen Susan kept a record. It always happened _exactly_ thirty-eight minutes after breakfast. Anyway, where was I?"

Amy interrupted her again. "I like how one of the queens had the same name as you, Nan."

Susan chuckled. "Ah, yes. They were on their morning walk when King Peter suggested that it might be nice to go for a bit of a sail. King Edmund squinted, apparently spotting a few storm clouds on the horizon. Knowing how fast clouds travel, he said that it mightn't be the best idea. He suggested they have a picnic instead.

"But, King Peter was as stubborn as a mule. He insisted that they go for a sail. King Edmund pointed out the clouds, but King Peter was quick to stop him. He said that a sail is just what they needed to clear their minds. He simply wouldn't listen to poor King Edmund. King Edmund eventually gave in and went along with him.

"Once they were just past the rocks near the shore, King Edmund looked up and noticed that the storm clouds were getting closer very quickly. He pointed this out to King Peter, who contradicted him. He said that the clouds weren't storm clouds. They were just ordinary clouds. King Edmund was in no mood to argue with his big brother, but he did tell Peter that sailing on would be a bad idea.

"They were soon out in open waters, and the storm clouds were almost above them. Edmund finally faced Peter and told him that it would be best to go back to shore. Peter told him that he was just speaking nonsense. While Edmund was in no mood to argue with Peter, he was in no mood to get caught in the middle of a storm either. The mood of staying out of the storm won out and they got into a huge fight!"

"Like the ones me and Robert get into?" Amy asked, now looking up.

"A little bit. But this one was much bigger. Eventually, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy had to break up the fight and the boys refused to speak to each other. A few minutes later, the clouds were right above them, and the water was getting choppy. Water started splashing over the side of the boat, and all the males worked together to get the water out.

"Queen Lucy was helping to scoop the water out when the waves got bigger, tipping the boat a bit and then letting the boat return to its original position. Several men got seasick and suddenly Lucy spotted something-more some_one_- out on the water, padding towards the boat. She dropped her pail and grabbed a pole to keep her balance.

"Her eyes grew wide as she recognised who it was. It was Aslan himself! She was so excited, she started running towards him, even though it would've meant that she would drown. Fortunately, Edmund was thinking quickly and he grabbed Lucy.

"He scolded her, but she insisted on going out to see Aslan. Peter told Lucy she was speaking nonsense, and that the lion walking on the water was not _really_ Aslan, but Lucy insisted that it was Aslan. Finally, Peter turned to the Lion and said to him, 'If you really are Aslan, tell me to get out of the boat and come to you'.

"Aslan told him to come, and Peter was more than surprised. But, he stepped out of the boat and onto the water. He slowly started walking towards Aslan, and Lucy, who was more than delighted to see Aslan again, begged Aslan to let her walk on the water, too.

"He did let her, and she ran right past Peter and flung herself on him. She hugged and kissed him. Queen Susan watched in amazement as Peter inched closer to the Great Lion. When he was right close to Aslan, Lucy climbed up onto Aslan's back and Peter looked around. Immediately, he started to sink.

"He called out for Aslan to save him, and Aslan immediately dipped his head, grabbing Peter's arm. He pulled Peter out of the water and carried him to the boat. Once both Lucy, and a dripping wet Peter were on the boat, Aslan spoke. He scolded Peter for his lack of faith and told him that he had let being king go to his head.

"Aslan also reminded Peter who the _real_ king of Narnia was, and Peter was quick to apologise. Then Aslan suddenly disappeared and the waves became calm almost instantly."

"Wow," Amy breathed, clearly amazed by the story. "That really happened?"

"I the world of Narnia, yes."

Amy shrugged 'okay', but wished her Nan would just believe in Narnia. Amy knew that it was real; she knew it with all her heart. She just wished her Nan could feel the same way.


End file.
